xlitefandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Wars
Soul Wars is a safe pvp game. It is currently the most popular minigame in Xlite. You can go to Soul Wars by simply talking to the Spirit tree. Choosing Minigames, and then Soul Wars. You can also teleport to Edgeville and just go to the portal which is located near the bank. Requirements There is only one requirement for this minigame. You must have a combat level of 110 to be able to access this minigame. Battlefield The battlefield is divided up into three main areas: 1. Avatar of Creation's Base - Players on the blue team will begin here. None of the locations in this area can be captured by the red team. 2. Avatar of Destruction's Base - Players on the red team will begin here. None of the locations in this area can be captured by the blue team. 3. Main Battlefield - There are a number of locations here, the most important of which are the Soul Obelisk and the two graveyards. - These can be captured by having a greater number of your own team within their bounds for a short period of time. - Jellies and pyrefiends can also be found wandering in the ruins around the battlefield. § In-game Information To help players keep track of all of the useful information, there is a display in the top-right corner of the screen. *'West Graveyard (left)' - which team controls the graveyard (none, red, or blue) *'Soul Obelisk (centre)' - which team controls the obelisk (none, red, or blue) *'East Graveyard (right)' - which team controls the graveyard (none, red, or blue) *'Avatar deaths' - The number of times the avatar has been killed. *'Avatar level '- The current Slayer level of the avatar. Starts at 100. *'Avatar health' - The current health (Lifepoints) of the avatar. 100% is 10,000 life points. *'Time left' - The time left for the game to finish. Each game lasts 20 minutes. *'Activity bar (far right of display) '- Shows the player's level of activity. The bar diminishes and changes from green to orange to red over time, but can be replenished when a player fights, uses soul fragments, buries bones, uses bandages on teammates, or dies during the game. When the bar is completely depleted, the player is removed from the game without zeal, and cannot rejoin the waiting lobby for 10 minutes. If player gets disconnected from the game from losing internet connection due to lag, they cannot rejoin the waiting lobby. Avatars To kill the other team's avatar, players must collect soul fragments/shards. Each fragment used on the obelisk gives a deduction of one point. In order to kill the opponents' avatar, players must first weaken it to enable as many of their team-mates to fight itas possible. As noted above, this is done by killing the jellies (two shards per kill) and pyrefiends (one shard per kill) around the main battlefield and offering the resulting soul fragments to the Soul Obelisk. The more fragments that are offered, the lower the Slayer requirement will be to kill the avatar. This is stated in the "Avatar Level" entry in the top-right of the window. Players should note that they can offer shards to the Soul Obelisk only if their team controls it. Player who do not have the required Slayer level to attack the jellies or pyrefiends can obtain shards by picking up those that other players have dropped upon death. Both the Avatar of Creation and Avatar of Destruction have a Combat level of 525 and should not be underestimated. They also drain prayer points with each attack. Enchanted ruby bolts are an effective choice of ammunition due to their high Constitution, although the damage is capped at 700. Protect from Melee prayer is also helpful, although prayer is drained very quickly if the avatar is attacking the player. Note that Summoning familiars are unable to harm the avatars, but are useful for killing off the smaller Slayer creatures and opposing players. How to Play In an organized Soul War, people have a roles: Some kill the avatars, others dump to weaken the avatars, and others defend their avatars or their dumpers. Roles 'As a dumper' Kill Jellies who are in the areas North or South of the Soul Obelisk. Then, collect the fragments and once you got like 20-50, use them on the Obelisk to to decrease the level of the enemy avatar. 'As a rusher' You camp by the enemy's avatar and kill it everytime it respawns. Just careful when the avatar reaches lvl 100, it hits very high and is hard to kill. -So for avatars with levels less than 100, just kill them normally, 1 hit. - For lvl 100 avatars, either wait for dumpers to dump or just suicide with retribution or with wrath on. Some win only by doing this. Note: 'The avatar's base is a Non-Multi area. Basically, if you are attacked by an enemy, you simply cannot attack the avatar. 'As a defender You have two jobs: - EIther defend your weaker dumpers and help dump the fragments. - Defend your avatar. Equipement Sticking to Melee or Range only is not recommended. (Mage-only is good for defenders though) 'For all positions' Ganodermic poncho and leggings, farseer, polystaff, fury, and helm of neitiznot. Note: This is a pretty cheap setting. Get bandages from supply area. No need to bring your own sharks. If you're also a donator, you don't need runes. 'As a dumper' Melee Any melee equipement is fine. Just make sure the armor and misc is decent to defend yourself. Range Any ranging equipement is fine. Just make sure the armor and crossbow are decent enough to defend yourself. Make sure you use ruby or dragon bolts. Mage Any magic equipement is fine. Just make sure the armor is decent enough to defend yourself. Make sure you are level 80 or above in the skill to actually be able to hit players. 'As a rusher' Melee is not recommended as a rusher. Range Any ranging equipement is fine. Just make sure the armor and crossbow are decent enough to be able to kill a player. Make sure you use ruby or dragon bolts. Mage Any magic equipement is fine. Just make sure the armor is decent enough to defend yourself. Make sure you are level 80 or above in the skill to actually be able to hit players. Ice barrage is recommended to freeze defenders and kill dumpers. Note: When you're maging and your defender's got anti-mage on, steel titans' special attack can own the crap out of them. 'As a defender' Ranged and Melee are not recommended as a defender. Mage Best mage equipment is recommended. Make sure you are level 80 or above in the skill to actually be able to hit players. Ice barrage is recommended to freeze defenders and kill dumpers. Rewards This minigame offers you a reward of a number of zeals, depending on how well your team played. *If your team won, you get 3 zeals. *If your team tied, you get 2 zeals. *If your team lost you get 1 zeal. You can use these zeals for either Charms, Experience in a selected amount of skills or even pets. To access the Zeal Shop, talk to Zimberfizz who is located near the banking area and the Nomad Tent. The New Policy Due to not many people playing Soul War lately, some players got an idea that'll benefit everyone; Games in which everyone stay equal and get 2 zeals.(usually organized by a group of friends or friend channels). Category:Minigames